


(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-6

by Fujoshi_Gal



Series: (im)Perfect Soldiers [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Soldiers, series extention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Gal/pseuds/Fujoshi_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>continuation of (im)Perfect Soldiers haiku series<br/>Zechs Merquise<br/>on to OZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	(im)Perfect Soldiers: 0-6

  
Fallen prince,  
their experiment-  
unwise that you follow me,  
lest you fall as well.  
Phoenix soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm extending this series.  
> Actually, this one, 0-6, has been sitting in my sta.sh for over a year. (dodges rotten fruit) Sorry guys. :/
> 
> Don't think the series is compete though, without at least a 1-3. Is not Kushrenada the penultimate imperfect soldier? Where it all ends. There are other tragic soldiers along the way, though. I think theres a 1-1 in me.  
> thoughts? suggestions?


End file.
